Solar Flare
by Aria-Masen
Summary: Damon is a lonely vampire that has recently left the volturi and has seeked out the cullens to start fresh. what he doesnt know is that with fresh starts comes new people. please read i am bad at summarys. rated m for later. ideas welcome. help needed.


Today is April 19 and I am 67 years old. Daunting isn't it? Now why am I not dead? Or old and wrinkly? Because I am an immortal vampire. Hahaha, but really, I am. I was created by Maria. Of the south. Maybe you've heard of her? Well after Jasper ran off, she needed a new general, and enter me, stage left. I was a normal 17 year old in Texas. Just following orders, a lowly private. I never even got the chance to make it far in the army like he did. I was on duty for a total of 3 weeks before she found me and picked me up. After turning me, she turned about 10 others, others that had "potential" like me. And she was right, two of us did. Me and Angel. My beautiful Angel. My beautiful and dark Angel. She was my world. And for a while, I was hers. Not her world though, she was the center of her world, but nonetheless, I was hers. But she grew up rich. Spoiled. She wanted more than me. She wanted more than to just be a soldier. She wanted more than one mate. So she seduced others. And an angel like her couldn't be a soldier. So she tried to start her own army. That was her power after all, to draw others toward her, playing on their psyche, convince them that they needed to protect her, to be around her. In the end, that was her downfall. She didn't tell me of her plans. Maria found out and told me. And it broke me. So when Maria formed her attack she put me in charge. And what a good idea that was. So we attacked and I ripped Angel to shreds. And then my power emerged. What a strange power I have. At first, it only came forward at times of heightened emotion, like anger. Or grief. Then after a decade or so I gained control. And used it to kill my creator. My power is divided into to divisions. One, molecular immobilization (making stuff that's moving stop) and two, molecular combustion (making stuff explode!). Ever seen that TV. Show, Charmed? You know the hot one that ends up with the white-lighter? Yeah well I'm like her. Except with out the woman body and children. And witch powers. But like I was saying, I killed Maria. She made more and more vampires, not caring that they were beings, not puppets. So I killed her. And her second in command, Jeffrey. He was like her. Always lusting after more power, more territory, more blood. Then I took control. And tried to force my army to leave the south and search for a new beginning. It didn't work. Within weeks the chaos of change brought the Volturi guard to my door steps. I was charged with creating an army of newborns and not controlling them. I disagreed. Jane tried to use her power. I immobilized her and her brother, and turned to Felix and Demetri. We made a deal. They would take me to Aro in Voltaire Italy, and I wouldn't blow them up. I went and pleaded my case to the royals. They agreed to let me live after I showed them my powers. I was offered a spot on the guard. And I took it. Protecting and destroying was something I was used to. Something I was good at. Almost 40 years past and I over heard Aro talking about the Cullen family. I knew little about them. When everyone else went to go take care of them I was told to stay. Sort of hold down the fort. But I knew it was because of Marcus. He's like a father to me. He not only excepted me into his life but made sure I was treated with respect. He made me his personal bodyguard and later I found out he was trying to make me his heir of sorts. Aro made sure that didn't happen though. Too much power he said, and too much risk on your head. Marcus and I were close, but he could tell I didn't have ties to the Volturi. That I would leave, if given a better opportunity. Aro knew Marcus' suspicions but after the first day he never knew my mind. I would never again willingly give someone my mind. So when I over heard Aro talking about the vegan vampires, I decided to go see them. And see if I could change my habits. And that is where my real story takes place.


End file.
